


Чужое будущее

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В Италии появляется новый пророк.





	Чужое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Цуна, *YL!Гокудера

Две таблетки аспирина, стакан теплой воды, глубокий вдох. И еще раз. И еще. Если этого недостаточно, чтобы открыть глаза — повторить.

Холодный душ, радио погромче, зубная паста со вкусом мяты или клубники, еще пара стаканов воды. Если этого недостаточно, чтобы прогнать муть из головы и кислый привкус изо рта — повторить.

Цуна глубоко дышит, глотает воду и затхлый воздух очередного отельного номера, чистит зубы, пока не начинают кровить десны. Тогда он откладывает щетку на полочку и улыбается своему отражению. Всклокоченный тип в зеркале выглядит так, словно кто-то от души заехал ему по роже, разбив губы. Цуна растягивает их в улыбке все шире и шире, пытаясь представить, что почувствует, если кто-то и в самом деле его ударит. Фыркает и идет одеваться.

Как бы он ни старался, что бы ни говорил, его до сих пор ни разу никто не избил. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то не выдержал и заткнул его, этого не происходит. Но никто не запрещает верить, что рано или поздно ему велят замолчать, и Цуна послушает этого человека с радостью.

Будущее, чужое будущее, противное, мерзкое, склизкое как ком блевотины, страшное, неотвратимое. Всегда правдивое. Если этого недостаточно, чтобы люди велели ему замолчать навсегда — повторить. Повторить, пока кто-нибудь не решится наконец.

 

— Ты точно не пил вчера вечером? — озабоченно спрашивает отец, стоит шоферу захлопнуть за ним дверцу автомобиля — слишком большого, слишком темного, похоже на гроб. В салоне ощутимо пахнет лилиями, и Цуну снова начинает мутить. — У нас же сегодня два выступления. И ужин с синьором Паччини вечером. Ты не забыл?

— Паччини сляжет с отравлением через два часа, — говорит Цуна и вздрагивает всем телом — сколько бы лет это ни творилось с ним, он никогда не привыкнет: дар обволакивает, как жидкий огонь, жжет переносицу, растекаясь по лбу. Цуна трет его, пока отец не перехватывает ладонь.

— Я отменяю ужин? — спрашивает он, доставая из кармана смартфон, и Цуна медленно качает головой.

— Нет. Позвони ему и скажи, чтобы ничего не ел за обедом. И никогда больше не принимал приглашения на обед от этого человека.

Лицо отца сияет.

— Попрошу двойной гонорар, — объявляет он, быстро набирая номер. Отец как всегда энергичный, уверенный в себе — еще бы ему не быть таким, самому влиятельному человеку в Европе и уже, кажется, за ее пределами.

Когда он говорит, что Цуна — самый важный человек на всей земле, Цуна только улыбается и думает, как бы не сблевать на ботинки отца.

В последний раз, когда он так делал, неделя в больнице показалась ему адом даже по сравнению с собственной жизнью. Вокруг умирали люди, и он знал в точности день и час смерти каждого из них.

И ничего не мог сделать.

***  
Это началось в детстве. Тогда Цуна верил, что происходящее с ним — в самом деле дар, способный изменить мир к лучшему. Интуиция, которой под силу предотвратить все аварии и падения с лестницы, спасти из-под колес машин всех детей и котов.

Цуна хотел быть героем. Он наступал на горло собственным страхам и подходил к старушкам на улице, упрашивая быть осторожней на переходе сегодня вечером. Или к весело щебечущим девушкам, мямля, что Кен, или Тоширо, или Вакамацу — не тот человек, с которым стоит идти на свидание.

Конечно, ему не верили. Кто поверит отчаянно краснеющему и заикающемуся пацану, который и пары слов связать толком не может, да еще и выглядит как малолетний наркоман или псих.

Мама расстраивалась, когда какая-нибудь не в меру возмущенная старушка притаскивала его домой за руку и строго велела не позволять так баловаться, иначе она вернется и как следует надерет хулигану уши.

Цуна молча слушал тихие просьбы матери не шалить, уходил в свою комнату, забирался под одеяло и выл в подушку, потому что знал — старушка больше не придет.

Когда он засыпал, ему снились кошмары, которые были едва ли не страшнее реальности. Во снах он горел. Вокруг него были люди, но никто и не думал его потушить — они просто стояли рядом и смотрели.

Герои оказались никому не нужны, и Цуна жил как все, ходил в школу, спал на уроках с открытыми глазами, стараясь не видеть, не слышать, не думать. Мама расстраивалась из-за плохих отметок и становилась все тише с каждым днем. Цуна всерьез подумывал, чтобы залезть на самое высокое здание в городе и покончить со всем этим. 

Но у жизни были на него другие планы, с которыми он ровным счетом ничего не мог поделать.

Кеко была славной девочкой и никогда не пугалась его застывшего взгляда. Пару раз она даже улыбалась ему в коридорах школы, и в те моменты Цуна чувствовал, как охватывающий голову жар начинает гулко пульсировать, словно пытаясь прорвать кожу посреди лба. Кеко была первой, кто поверил ему, когда он подошел и, опять позорно заикаясь, попросил не ходить завтра вечером в бассейн, иначе произойдет недоброе.

Да, Кеко была славной, доброй и доверчивой. В бассейн она не пошла и честно рассказала дома о причине. На следующий день после разговора с ее родителями мама Цуны неслышно отворила дверь в его комнату и сказала, что в конце недели прилетает отец. Поле развода родителей Цуна не видел его добрых десять лет и не ждал от встречи ничего хорошего, тем более, интуиция вопила об этом так громко, что невозможно было понять ни слова. 

Отец был хмурым, высоким и недобрым. Выслушал его молча, долго курил в приоткрытое окно, а потом потребовал, чтобы Цуна сказал, какая комбинация цифр выиграет в ближайшей национальной лотерее.

Цуна не знал. Зато знал, что Джованни, которому отец задолжал, поперхнется косточкой от сливы в следующий четверг. Косточку не успеют вытащить.

В следующую пятницу он с отцом сел в самолет на рейс до Милана.

Так все и началось.

***  
Ужин с Паччини все-таки приходится отменить. Цуна слышит, как из телефона отца доносится громкая ругань, потом извинения, потом — заверения в самой искренней благодарности и надежде на дальнейшее сотрудничество. 

Сколько же раз ему предлагали это? Цуна сбился со счета. Важные солидные синьоры и джентльмены становятся отчаянно возбужденными и без меры разговорчивыми, стоит им убедиться, что он не врет. Отказ все принимают по-разному: кто-то угрожает пристрелить сопляка прямо сейчас, кто-то обещает золотые горы, кто-то начинает рыдать и валяться в ногах.

Цуне не доставляет удовольствия ничто из этого, хотя, конечно, все заказчики думают иначе. Их объединяет одно: глядя на каждого, Цуна видит отчетливо и ясно, что рядом с любым из них скоро умрет.

Это его козырь, заначка на самый черный день. Цуна знает, что когда тошнота станет невыносимой, он примет одно из предложений. И все наконец закончится.

Отец договаривается об очередном выступлении в огромном зале — слава о Цуне разрастается будто опухоль, его узнают на улицах, он желанный гость на закрытых вечеринках людей, которых прежде видел лишь по телевизору. 

Отцу мало этого, он на полном серьезе намерен сделать из него мессию, и Цуна давно перестал спорить. Он помнит про козырь.

— Давай заедем в ателье к Витторио и закажем тебе пару новых костюмов, — говорит отец по дороге в очередной арендованный концертный зал. — Мне кажется, стоит выбрать белый.

— С крыльями, — кивает Цуна, с трудом сдерживая кривую ухмылку.

Отец всерьез обижается.

— Я просто даю тебе советы. Вот и все.

 

Зал огромный, и пока Цуна поднимается на сцену, ему кажется, что невидимое пламя заполняет помещение до самого потолка, и дышать в нем становится нечем. Он садится за стол, улыбается широко и приветливо и думает, что даже десятая часть этих людей не успеют сегодня задать ему свои вопросы. И продавший столько билетов отец прекрасно знает, что дольше пары часов подряд Цуна просто не выдерживает, грохается в обморок. 

Это всегда выглядит эффектно, чего уж там. 

Пришедшие сегодня заплатили немалые деньги просто за шанс получить помощь. Цуна не может отнять у них этот шанс. Он делает глубокий вдох и начинает работу.

Из зала присылают записки, он наугад вытаскивает их одну за другой из стеклянного барабана, похожего на лотерейный. Это и в самом деле не устает забавлять.

А вот он устает довольно быстро: уже через час с небольшим в ушах начинает шуметь, приходится тратить все больше времени, чтобы сформулировать ответ на очередной вопрос жизни и смерти. Кто-то спрашивает о пропавшем котенке. Кто-то — о неизлечимо больном муже. Кто-то — об ушедшем из дома сыне, связавшимся с плохой компанией.

Цуна всегда честен.

Умер. Умрет. Вернется через неделю.

Он не слушает рыдания в зале и не радуется возгласам ликования. У него внутри уже не осталось того, что отвечало за радость или тоску — все выжгло высокое пламя интуиции.

Цуна достает очередную записку, разворачивает ее и ощущает, как голову словно прошивает навылет пулей. Он аккуратно складывает клочок бумаги, сует в карман и трет лоб. Потом прикрывает глаза трясущейся ладонью.

— На сегодня все! — объявляет отец в микрофон и уводит Цуну со сцены вместе с двумя телохранителями.

Как бы Цуна ни пытался объяснить, что те не нужны и от смерти не сбежишь сколько ни старайся, отец никогда его не слушает.

Не важно.

В кармане пиджака лежит и жжет бедро бумажка с надписью: «Лжец. И я докажу это».

***  
Двух таблеток перестает хватать слишком скоро. Цуна открывает кран на полную и жадно глотает воду, подставляет гудящую голову под струю и хохочет, пока его не начинает колотить.

Лжец. О, как бы он хотел оказаться им. Больше всего на свете.

Он выключает свет и долго лежит, глядя в потолок, пока не начинают чесаться глаза. Горничная регулярно проветривает комнату, кондиционер работает на полную мощность, но здесь всегда душно. Сухой горячий воздух облизывает глазные яблоки шершавым языком, заставляя зажмуриться и уйти из мира чужих страхов и надежд в свой собственный.

Цуна горит, огонь охватывает его целиком, потрескивает пламя на ладонях, с которых слезает ошметками кожа. Когда кто-то берет его за руку и сжимает со всей силы, Цуна орет и подскакивает на постели, до сих пор ощущая прикосновение ледяного металла к обуглившимся пальцам.

Вокруг никого нет, на часах шесть утра. Цуна поворачивает голову к телефону, зная, что через минуту тот зазвонит. Этот номер есть только у двоих людей. У отца и Кеко.

— Ой, прости, я сначала нажала на вызов, а потом уже подумала о разнице во времени, — сокрушенно говорит она. — Извини. Я попозже перезвоню.

— Я не сплю, — хрипло отвечает Цуна, откашливается и тянется к бутылке с водой на прикроватной тумбочке. Он делает жадный глоток, и еще один, и еще. Вдох, вдох, вдох. — Что-то случилось?

Кеко тихо смеется на том конце трубки.

— Ты мне скажи.

Цуна чувствует, как против воли улыбается.

У Кеко чудесный муж и двое детей. У Кеко все хорошо. Она никогда не снится Цуне, не смотрит, как он горит, и не берет его за руку.

Цуна трет лоб, хмурится и широко распахивает глаза.

— Да ты что? Второй месяц? А муж в курсе вообще?

Кеко молчит, и Цуна садится на постели, начинает частить смущенно, словно он снова школьник-размазня:

— Извини, тупо прозвучало, я не мастер формулировок...

Кеко смеется снова, чуть напряженнее.

— Я пока не говорила. Сама узнала недавно. Была у врача на днях, он сказал, может...

— Нет, не может, — обрывает ее Цуна зло и кусает губу. — Смени врача, жена его бросит через неделю, он с горя запьет, — он медленно переводит дыхание и добавляет уже спокойней: — Все точно будет в норме. Не волнуйся.

— Спасибо. А у тебя все в порядке?

— Я же сказал — не волнуйся. Тебе вредно. 

— Голова не болит?

— Иногда. 

Он лежит на кровати до самого рассвета, слушая рассказы Кеко о детях, о новой собаке, о работе ее мужа и думает, что ее спасение, наверное, единственная стоящая вещь, которую он сделал в жизни. 

— У твоей мамы все хорошо.

И отъезд из дома.

— Я знаю. 

Если бы он не уехал, она сгорела бы тихо и быстро. Сейчас у мамы есть маленький сад и смешной мопс. Она посылает Цуне открытки на день рождения. Он пишет ей в ответ, что у него все хорошо.

«Лжец».

Кеко прощается, обещая прислать свежие фотографии.

«Лжец» звучит в голове гулко, как колокол. 

«Лжец», «лжец».

Цуна встает с постели и поднимает с пола пиджак, достает из кармана записку и сверлит взглядом кривые строчки. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме злости, от которой перехватывает горло и становится совсем нечем дышать.

Он выпивает две таблетки аспирина, принимает душ, чистит зубы, сплевывая в раковину розоватую слюну, надевает новый белый костюм и садится на уже заправленную горничной кровать. Комкает записку в руке, и интуиция молчит, и что-то тупо давит на ребра, словно нечто подохло прямо внутри него.

***  
Цуна ненавидит выступления на телевидении, особенно — прямые эфиры. Ему кажется, он превращается в размалеванную гримерами куклу, которая только и может, что потеть под софитами, оттягивать душащий галстук и рассказывать о том, кому еще в ближайшем будущем придется заказывать некролог.

Это настолько сомнительное удовольствие, что он всерьез просит отца заменить эфир на пять званых ужинов, на десять, на сколько угодно, но тот непреклонен.

— Это государственный канал, — отец укоризненно качает головой, поправляя его криво повязанный галстук. — Не какая-то второсортная чушь для любителей инопланетян, нет. Серьезная передача. Там будут ученые.

Одного из них Цуна едва не доводит до сердечного приступа в первые пять минут, продиктовав адрес притона, где уже месяц пропадает его дочь. Потом просит ведущую передать дяде, чтобы не соглашался на то экспериментальное лекарство. Оно не сработает. 

Дальше он слушает всякую муть про информационное поле Земли, пока не вздрагивает от мягкого прикосновения к руке.

— У нас звонок, — говорит бледная ведущая и смотрит на него так, что Цуне хочется сдохнуть. 

Он не герой. Он кусок дерьма, а не герой.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Я хочу официально заявить, что Савада Цунаеши — лжец, — раздается в студии, и Цуна стискивает влажные ладони на коленях. Ему кажется, что на белой ткани сейчас останутся следы копоти.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — повторяет ведущая напряженно и бросает взгляд в сторону режиссера. 

— Он лжет. Все «предсказания» — подстроены. Его отец связан с мафией, они просто устраняли людей, которым он якобы предсказывал смерть, так они наработали репутацию, а теперь вы все...

— Я не убивал твою мать, — говорит Цуна. Каждое слово вырывается из губ раскаленным облаком. — И мой отец этого не делал. Это сделал твой, Гокудера Хаято.

— Ты!..

Камеры отключаются.

Цуна — тоже.

***  
Сны теперь приходят и наяву. Цуна все время подносит ладони к лицу, чтобы убедиться, что на них нет пламени, что он не сгорает заживо, обливаясь потом посреди зала, ресторана, своего номера в отеле.

Отец нанимает еще десяток охранников.

Они переезжают на чью-то виллу.

Очень вежливый старик в инвалидном кресле просит его чувствовать себя как дома. И не покидать его пределов самостоятельно, разумеется.

Цуна просматривает бесконечные сайты помощи пострадавшим от его мошенничества, где люди, которых он никогда не видел, делятся историями, которых он никогда не слышал. Кто-то утверждает, что Цуна убил его родных. Кто-то — что угрожал убить.

Он закрывает крышку ноутбука, сжимает виски. Спускается в холл особняка, где его отец пьет коньяк со стариком, и говорит:

— Хватит. Нужно прекратить все это.

— Ну что ты, мой мальчик, — удивляется старик. — Мы потратили столько денег на раскрутку антикампании. Нам так удачно подвернулся тот молодой человек с его глупым звонком. О тебе скоро забудут. Обещаю.

— Больше никаких съемок, Цуна, — улыбается отец. — Только серьезные дела. Никакой шумихи. Ну, чего ты, в самом деле! Давай, выпей с нами.

— Спасибо. Меня тошнит.

Цуна поднимается наверх, пьет воду из бутылки и набирает номер Кеко — слава богу, телефон у него еще не забрали.

— Извини, пожалуйста, не могу сейчас говорить, — шепчет та.

— У вас все в порядке? — спрашивает Цуна омерзительно дрожащим голосом, и в смехе Кеко слышит ту же дрожь:

— Ты мне скажи. — Она молчит несколько секунд и добавляет быстро: — Я тебе верю. Мы смотрели ту передачу... Все в городе смотрели, ты же вроде как местная знаменитость. Ты не волнуйся, пожалуйста, маму твою мы забрали. Я позвоню, когда мы доедем.

— Куда?

— Я пока не знаю, — голос у Кеко срывается, но она быстро берет себя в руки. — Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе.

 

Цуна нажимает на отбой, залезает в одежде под одеяло, утыкается лицом в подушку и воет.

Он распахивает настежь все окна, но никак не может сделать вдох. Легкие спеклись, лоб зудит так, что Цуна расцарапывает его в кровь. 

Цуна идет в ванную и врубает холодную воду, но от нее никакого толку: кожа горит огнем, он сгорает весь, целиком, и скоро ничего не останется вовсе. Он ложится на постель, проваливаясь в сон мгновенно, и нет никакой разницы между ним и реальностью.

Везде — только огонь и боль.

И прикосновение холодного металла к руке.

— Поднимайся, — его дергают рывком, так что он едва не сваливается на пол.

Глаза у бледного парня чертовски злые, но совершенно нормальные. Он весь в черном — только из-под банданы выбивается пара коротких светлых прядей, — но на охранника не похож. Похож на кого-то другого...

— Я Гокудера, — шипит он. — Давай, живо. Я сломал сигнализацию и хрен знает как пролез мимо охраны. Заорешь — зубы выбью, — он замолкает и во все глаза смотрит на зажимающего рот Цуну. — Ты что, правда тронутый? Ты чего ржешь, дебил?! Тебя по голове били? У тебя лоб в крови!

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Цуна и понимает, что до сих пор держится за чужую ладонь.

Она прохладная, и на каждом пальце — широкое кольцо.

Металл не плавится. Металл может выстоять, справиться с его пламенем. И Гокудера — тоже может. Цуна знает это. Гокудера недовольно кусает губы, поглядывая через плечо на раскрытый балкон. Потом разворачивается и сбивчиво шепчет:

— Ты был прав. Я все выяснил. Ты был прав. И твоего отца тогда в Италии не было. Ну, и тебя точно. Я тебе верю. Давай, идем. Я тебя не убью, честно. И зубы выбивать не буду. Ты же... — он замолкает и сжимает губы. — Ты мне веришь? Ну, давай, спроси у своей гребаной интуиции — можно мне верить? Что она говорит?

— Что ты не будешь просто стоять и смотреть, — отвечает Цуна, крепко сжимая прохладную ладонь.

Гокудера вздрагивает и высвобождает руку. Потом поднимает ее и проводит пальцами по горящему лбу Цуны, стирая кровь.

— Идем, — говорит он хрипло.

И огонь отступает.


End file.
